starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:A New Assignment
Being called to the War Room is not terribly unusual - while awaiting assignment, Commander Starwind has frequently been called in to offer his tactical advice and input, and typically, that's where it happens. He isn't expecting anything out of the ordinary when he reports as requested, pausing just inside the doorway when he sees who is already present. He shakes it off quickly, though, and moves the rest of the way inside, his eyes going to the holotank in the center of the room. "Afternoon, sir," he greets smoothly. Ackbar, as is often his wont, is found pacing about the main holotank display in a dimly-lit War Room, hands clasped behind his back as he surveys a strategic map of the Kamino System with a grave expression... one assumes. Calamari expressions often look grave or outright incomprehensible, but grave is probably the case given the subject. While it is not as comfortable as the Mon Cal-style jumpsuit he wore throughout the rebellion, the Fleet uniform looks wholly fitting on him, and he straightens as Jared arrives. "Ah. Commander. Thank you for coming so quickly. I know that it is inconvenient to leave one's family unexpectedly due to summons." "It's all right, sir," Starwind assures him, coming up alongside the mon calamari and flashing him a lopsided grin. "Monet's always been fond of you, so she didn't mind too much. Said she had a paper to write and I was keeping her from it, anyhow." Without losing his grin, he turns to give the display a quick looking-over, bouncing slightly on his toes as he clasps his hands behind his back. "What can I do for you, sir?" The news that Starwind's daughter is 'fond of' him seems to disconcert the Admiral briefly, his big eyes rolling in their sockets in a Calamarian expression of... something. Exasperation, surprise, discomfort... some mix of them, perhaps. But he recovers quickly. "Errr, good to hear it, Commander." Right then. "Well. In light of your reinstatement, and the fact that we, unfortunately, can no longer offer you your previous command, we have been somewhat at odds regarding what to do with an officer of your caliber. I'm afraid that we cannot give you a new ship, Commander, and the one that we wish you to accept on the Republic's behalf is not, strictly speaking, a Commander's proper billet. However, I trust that you will execute your new command with the diligence we have become accustomed to, and it may help to know that we already have an important assignment for you." Apparently, Ackbar has developed an appreciation for dramatic flair at some point. Well, it's certainly effective. Commander Starwind blinks once and quirks an eyebrow, fully turning his attention back to the Admiral, his eyes squinting ever so slightly as he tries to puzzle things out. He's trying too hard to make it sound like a disappointment, and they wouldn't have pulled him out of retirement to stick him on a hunk of junk... would they? Certainly not for an important assignment. Surely not. "Ah, yes sir. We've always found a way to make due," he muses, inclining his head. "Different stationary doesn't change our ability to do so." Ackbar watches the human's reaction with a solemn expression. It was hard for him to gauge human reactions at times, and the... comraderie with other species, the subtle give and take and humor, was still frequently something he had trouble with, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to engage them. Truthfully, he felt he was getting much better at such things in recent years. Regardless, as Starwind finishes, he nods, keying at the display table. "Very well, Captain Starwind. Meet your new command," he says as if it is just any old briefing speech, and the display flips to the long, sleek shape of the NRSC Independence. While it is true that the ship is quite older than most of the fleet... it's still a full Star Cruiser, and not just any old Star Cruiser at that. Given the way that Starwind's brain seems to short circut when his eyes fall upon the display, no, it is not just any old Star Cruiser - it even makes him completely miss hearing his promotion. It is not often that a man who grew up an Alliance marine can be rendered speechless, but for a few moments, at least, this most certainly manages it. "Sir," he finally manages, his voice actually a rather shocked croak. "This... this has to be some kind of mistake." This, at least, is the kind of reaction that Ackbar is very used to, and the Calamari admiral favors Starwind with his best sympathetic smile. Which might not be all that good, but his face is not suited for human expression. "I assure you, Captain Starwind, it is no mistake. I selected her commander very carefully, and you were my personal choice for the position. I can think of no officer's hands currently up for command in the Navy that I would feel more comfortable placing this vessel in. You understand the place she has held in our fleet better than most, and I am confident that you will treat her the way any of my people would in your place." A pause, and maybe there's detectable humor in his voice. "Of course, it *is* your perogative to decline any command you feel unsuited for..." Which, of course, is career suicide, but he's sure Starwind would sooner shoot himself in the foot for real than do it metaphorically in such a fashion. His personal..? If Starwind wasn't speechless before, he certainly is now, his mouth moving silently for a moment before he blinks dumbly and turns to stare at the display. It's questionable whether he hears the rest of the Admiral's words, but as soon as Ackbar jokingly offers him the out, he hurriedly whips his attention back and holds up a hand. "No! Ah, no, no sir. If you truly want to entrust her to me... it would be an honor, sir." His mouth twitches upwards into a smile. "Thank you. I won't let you down." Ackbar nods, as Starwind works through it. "I know you won't, Captain. Now. About this assignment. We are reassigning the Independence and the Defiance to Second Fleet, and moving them into the 21st Star Cruiser Squadron. We do not currently have an available commander for the overall squadron, so you will be acting CO for now. As you know, Star Cruiser Squadrons usually operate independently anyway, so this should not be any extra burden. However, we will require the full squadron on your first assignment," he concludes, returning the display to the map of Kamino. "And this is the target." Ah. Business. That means Starwind can focus on something other than the utter lack of pressure associated with being hand-chosen to fly one of Admiral Ackbar's previous commands - one that Starwind himself served on during the height of the Rebel Alliance. He'll worry about being put in charge of a Fleet later. For now, he looks to the display again, running a hand back over his hair before reclasping both behind his back. "Kamino. Cloners, right?" he asks, his brow furrowing slightly. He had to brush up significantly on his knowledge of planetary systems in order to transfer into FleetOps, and truth to tell, he still sometimes feels rusty compared to his compatriots. The Admiral nods in the affirmative, manipulating the display. "That is correct captain. And those cloning facilities are our target in this endeavor." He straightens, and gestures at the display. "As you can see here, the facilities are located within the Kaminoan city of Tipoca. While it is not our standard procedure to incur collateral damage to civilian structures, it is considered unavoidable in this case if we are to secure the complete removal of the military target. Our agents assure us that in the event of an attack, non-combat personnel will be evacuated from the city and into adjacent settlements, leaving only the military defenders," he continues. It is clearly a difficult choice Command has to make here, and the admiral is not wholly pleased with the results, but sometimes one must simply make due. It's a concern Starwind shares with the admiral, but also a reality he simply has to accept. War is not pretty, and sometimes, people who didn't sign up for it are exposed to the conflict. Noone likes it. "Normally I'd suggest something covert, but with an entire star cruiser squadron..." He trails off, frowning in thought and shifting to fold his arms in front of himself, cupping his chin in a hand. Ackbar bobs his head in an affirmative. "Then we are somewhat agreed on the matter. General Madine assures me that he can find a suitable team from our Marine Corps to deal with the base itself. It will be the sort of infiltration that we have not used in some time, but I believe you are familiar with how the tactic works," he says dryly. "Your task will be to get the ground team to their target, and draw enough attention that they might pass unnoticed. Their task will be to bring the entire structure down. Command is issuing a general mandate on this operation: we wish to keep casualties to a minimum, even among the Imperial forces. The operation's target is the war material, not the defenders themselves." Madine. Starwind's eyes drift off to the side as his thoughts threaten to wander, but he schools them back onto the display - work now. Asking the Admiral for advice, later. "The concept is familiar, sir. Fewer trees on Kamino," he muses, glancing aside at him with a quick, roguish grin before he falls quiet to listen to the mission's parameters, nodding slowly as he commits them to memory and mulls them over. "I'm sure a pair of Star Cruisers and their screens will be very distracting." The admiral is sufficiently distracted by his thoughts that the oblique reference to Endor so many years ago eludes him for a moment. "What? Errr, oh. Yes. Quite a few less, and far more water," he agrees. "But I am sure you can see why you have been selected for the spaceborne portion of this particular assignment. Any further questions, Captain Starwind?" After a moment's thought, Starwind shakes his head, dropping his hand from his chin. "Not right now, at least... and I imagine that the strike team and I should be able to work out anything that comes up once they've been selected." He pauses, watching the Admiral carefully for a few seconds before he glances towards the door. "...I do have one question, sir, but it's unrelated to the mission." "Very well. In that case, you will be receiving a full mission download to your new command by the time you arrive there," Ackbar replies. When Starwind adds the last portion, Ackbar is slightly surprised, but nods to himself. It is a commander's duty, especially in the Republic, to have an open ear for any and all fellow officers, and while Ackbar has not had as many ask such duty of him since they became the Republic, he has never been one to step away from it. "Of course, Captain. I have no other pressing business." That he can't ignore, anyway. Starwind bobs his head to the first, and can't help but look relieved at the last. "Danik Kreldin, sir," he begins, his voice surprisingly steady, when all things are truly considered. "I'm... concerned. Concerned about his ability to receive a fair trial, and about Senator Al'Dira's comments to the press." "I see," the admiral replies, and then a thoughtful silence ensues. Clearly he is also somewhat troubled over the topic. "I understand your concern, Captain. And now that you mention it, I admit that it gives me pause as well." He pauses again, and starts to roam the room. "My personal opinion aside, it is important to take this as a reminder-- you and I fight for this Republic on a daily basis. The core principles are instilled in us, and we live with constant reminders of them, for we have sacrificed much in order to uphold those principles. It is easy to remember the importance of freedom, of trust and acceptance, when you have on the former, given yours up to protect it, and in the latter, come to depend on them for your very life constantly," he muses at length. At length, perhaps, but it's very valuable insight - and insight into something that Starwind has never quite been able to articulate on his own. As the Admiral begins to pace, Starwind tries to refrain from doing similar... but it's always helped him think, so he simply limits himself to a smaller stretch of room and a much slower pace. "I suppose it /is/ much easier to lose sight of these things when your point of view is so profoundly different," he admits in a tone of agreement, frowning to himself as he watches Ackbar moving through the room. "But for the people of our government to lose sight of it, the people who are responsible for upholding those same principles... it doesn't feel right," he says simply, shaking his head. "Not like the Republic we fought to restore." "The Senator is a citizen," Ackbar replies. "And while we may not like that a public servant has forgotten what is so important to so many, we cannot simply degrade his opinion. Certainly without knowing the cause." The Calamari pauses, and eyes the holo display. "Certainly, public officials can spark a firestorm of disastrous opinion," he continues, remembering recent events on his homeworld. "But it remains a democracy, and we must retain faith that the general population has not forgotten all that we have come this far on." He pauses, and offers what might be a sly smile. "However, that does not mean that as citizens ourselves, that we do not have our own opinions to voice, or the ability to make them known and rally like-minded opinions to our own. There are powerful voices among us, Jared," he finishes, with a rare use of the man's first name-- likely he's never forgotten it, even if he's never used it before. "And they, too, remember what we have fought for. Yours, mine, they are not the least of them, either. Remember this, and I believe you shall find far less worry among your troubles." Sounds like he's done, and that's simply the sum total of his thoughts on the matter, but no doubt Starwind has been given a dense forest of material to think about. The use of his first name doesn't go unnoticed and it serves to keenly focus Starwind on the Admiral's words, even as it draws a small smile from him. Slowly, he nods his head, footfalls coming to a stop and his arms dropping back to his sides. There /are/ powerful voices within the New Republic... perhaps one simply needs to trust that they will speak in due time. "You're right. Thank you, sir." He glances to the holotank before he inclines his head to him, adding, "I should probably report to my new post... unless you need me for anything else?" Ackbar has already, as it happens, keyed the display to his next concern in some other sector of space, trusting that divulging his full thoughts on the matter will just have to do. He looks up at the response, and shakes his head. "No, Captain, I think you have quite enough to occupy your mind and several others besides. It would be best that you see about getting to know your new subordinates. You will not have much time before you must leave for Kamino." "Very true," Captain Starwind murmurs, his smile widening as he offers a more proper salute to the mon calamari. "Thank you, sir." Without a second thought, he turns on his heel and makes his way from the War Room. The ride up to the Independence would no doubt feel long, but at least Admiral Ackbar has given him no shortage of things to think about during the voyage. New Assignment, A